


Wedding dates

by Bread_Stars



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cute, F/F, Its all Fluffy, M/M, Wedding, mainly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bread_Stars/pseuds/Bread_Stars
Summary: Tara and Willow get married ft the Angel Investigations team.





	

It was a fairly quiet day at the Hyperion and the team were passing the time before their next case rolled in. Cordy was engrossed in showing Fred some fashion magazine. The latter was nodding along politely as she feigned interest in what the other woman was saying. Angel and Lorne were sat on one of the sofas together, content in just sitting with each other. Gunn and Wesley occupied the other in some sort of conversation about battle tactics.  
The phone then chose to ring and Cordy jumped up and raced over to it. The four other looked up as she picked it up.

  
"Angel Investigations. We help the helpless. How may we help you?" Cordy said automatically. "Willow! We haven't spoken in ages. How are you?" There was a praise in which the others presumed Willow was answering. "No. Way. You are? That's fabulous. Congratulations!" Cordy then squealed. "Really? That'd be an honour. What's the date?" She grabbed a notebook and scribbled something down. "Thank you. Congrats again! See you then. Okay then bye!"

  
She turned toward the others with a massive grin on her face. The others looked at her in question.

  
"Willow's getting married!" She said in answer to their facial expressions.

  
"She is? That's great. To who?" Angel broke out into a rare smile. He'd always been fond of the Wiccan. They'd got along well.

  
"To Tara, you idiot." Cordy rolled her eyes.

  
"Wait, Willow's gay?"

  
"Uh yeah. How did you not know? I'm pretty sure I've told you."

  
"I thought I'd have remembered it."

  
"I think it's splendid. I'm glad she's settling down." Wesley piped up with a wide grin on his face.

  
"Sorry to butt in like this but who's Willow?" Lorne inquired.

  
"Our friend from Sunnydale." Angel told him.

  
"And she's invited all us to her wedding." Cordy squealed once more.

  
"But me, Lorne and presumably Fred have never met her." Gunn said in confusion. "His does she know we exist?"

  
"I talk about you to her. The point is, she told us we could bring dates." Cordy said to them.

  
"That doesn't account for me. I wouldn't want to intrude..." Fred trailed off.

  
"Nonsense. You're coming. Willow won't mind. She's Willow." She said firmly.

  
"Cordy's right. Willow would love to meet you." Angel supplied backing her up as he noticed the not quite convinced looks he caught from the trio.

  
"Well in that case, I'd be honoured to go."  Lorne said with a smile. The other two seemed to agree.

  
"We're sorted then!" Cordy said in excitement.

  
\---

  
The day of the wedding soon arrived and all of them were dressed smartly in suits or dresses. Lorne had toned down his usually more vibrant attire slightly so that he wore a dark red suit with a white shirt as opposed to something more colourful. It complimented his eyes and horns well and suited him. The other two men were in simple black suits with either a bow tie or a tie. Cordy wore a beautiful golden dress with a silver sash at the waist whilst Fred went for a light purple dress with beads covering the top.

  
When they arrived they sat at their designated seats having informed Willow of how many of them there'd be. Tara could be seen stood at the altar waiting nervously for the moment. She looked gorgeous in a long pale green dress and her hair curled and put up in a bun. Xander stood up there too as the best man.

  
Just as the Synagogue- Willow, being Jewish, had wanted to have the wedding there- had filled up, Willow began to walk slowly down the aisle. Her hair had also been curled but was left down. Her dress was a lake blue which complemented her wide-to-be's dress perfectly. Buffy, Dawn and Anya were a few steps behind her as the bridesmaids.

  
The ceremony went on for a while after that ending with them both saying their I do's and kissing at the end. After it had finished the reception begun in a nearby venue. The Angel walked up to the newly weds in order to say their congratulations bringing Lorne along with him.

  
"Hey Willow." Angel greeted.

  
The Wiccan turned around quickly and beamed at him. She immediately took him into an embrace which he returned briefly before they parted.

  
"Angel! I'm so glad you came. It's been too long." She told him. "This is Tara. I don't think you guys have met before."

  
"Of course I came. And it has. Congratulations by the way." He bid them. "I don't think I have. It's great to meet you though. I'm Angel."

  
"Thank you. Are Cordelia and Wesley here?" She asked as she looked fondly at Tara who smiled at Angel and his greeting.

  
"Right here!" Cordy walked up having seen Angel talking to her. Cordy embraced Willow tightly before stepping back. Wesley, Gunn and Fred tagged along behind her and stood there "You look amazing."

  
"Aww thanks. That means a lot from the former fashion queen on Sunnydale. I really like this dress." She commented back. "Now introduce me to your friends."

  
"Oh yeah. This is Lorne, Angel's boyfriend, Gunn, Wesley's boyfriend, and Fred who's our close friend." Cordy gestured to each one.

  
"It's great to meet you all." She nodded looking at each of them. "Hey, I don't mean to be rude if anything, but do you mind me asking what kind of demon you are? I'm just curious."

  
"Anagogic. I'm originally from Pylea but let's not discuss that." Lorne said quickly not wanting to get into his family situation. Angel squeezed his hand in reassurance knowing how Lorne got over his family.

  
"Oh cool. I love your colouring. It's a great shade of green." She complimented sensing she'd upset him.

  
"Thanks, sweetie. You're too kind." He beamed.

  
"No problem. I gotta give my respect to anyone managing a relationship with Angel." She teased.

  
At that moment, Buffy walked over and Wes and Cordy quickly exchanged a glance knowing whatever happened now would be awkward.

  
"Angel." She acknowledged. She then noticed his hand holding Lorne's. "If you're trying to make me jealous then that won't work. Even if you'd have chosen better then it wouldn't have worked."

  
There was a pause of silence in which everyone had to decide how to react. Lorne's face betrayed a hurt and he shuffled awkwardly. Cordy, Wes, Fred and Gunn were gaping at her and their faces showed a disgust and anger at what she'd said. Willow and Tara exchanged worried glances knowing the mistake their friend had made.

  
Angel looked at her at first in shock then in anger. "You think I'd go to lengths like this just to make you jealous? Oh you're self centred. " He told her. "I actually thought you'd have been happy for me. I can see what a false hope that was." He turned to Willow and Tara. "Sorry for messing up your day. It was great to see you again."

  
Angel didn't wait to hang around and see the reply to what he'd just said so walked off holding Lorne's hand tightly. The demon followed along in a similar fashion. 

  
"They've been dating for a over a year. Angel's not that shallow. He loves Lorne." Cordy told Buffy before she followed suit and, in turn, the other three from LA walked after her.  
When they stepped outside, the air was crisp and the moon was out overhead. Angel stopped and turned to face Lorne.

  
"I don't know what got into her. She's not usually that bad." He sighed. "You know none of what she said is true though?"

  
"Ange-babe, of course I know." Lorne smiled softly.

  
"Good because I find you very attractive." He smirked.

  
"Well it'd be a shame if you didn't, blueberry muffin." He laughed before kissing him lightly on the lips.

  
"Well that was rude." Cordelia huffed as she stepped out.

  
"Yes she was rather blunt." Wesley sighed his arm around Gunn. "So what's the plan now?"

  
Just as Angel was about to answer, Buffy raced out the door looking around. She looked relieved to see that they hadn't left yet and sighed.

  
"Can we talk?" She asked looking between Angel and Lorne.

  
Angel and Lorne shared a glance as if confirming with the other that this was okay. "No it's fine, Cordy." Angel said when the woman looked like she was going to object. "We'll meet you back at the car."

  
She nodded and the four of them went off to find the car leaving the couple and Buffy alone.  
"Listen, I'm sorry about what I said. I just-" she broke off. "I just never expected you to be in a relationship. Much less with a demon. Since when do you bat for men anyway?"

  
"Since forever." Angel blinked. "I'm pansexual for the record. I dated men before we met."

  
"Oh." She quietened down.

  
"Yeah. You don't know everything about me."

  
"I understand that." She turned to Lorne. "When I said sorry, I meant it to both of you. I upset you as well. I didn't mean that you weren't good enough."

  
"I think you did but I'll forgive you on the note that I can sense you're hurt by discovering that Angel is in a relationship." Lorne told her.

  
"But- how?"

  
"I'm empathic. I can read people's auras. It works better when they sing but I can still sense it." Lorne shrugged.

  
"That's really cool." She said excited by the prospect.

  
"Yeah. Well apart from when Angel sings." He smirked at the other man next to him.

  
"Angel sang to you?"

  
"If you can call it that."

  
"Hey! I'm not that bad." He paused for a moment to take in Lorne's facial expression. "Okay maybe I am."

  
"So we're good now?" Buffy checked her face going serious again.

  
"I think we're good." Angel said exchanging a brief look with Lorne. "But we do have to go. We need to get to LA before the sun rises."

  
"Okay. Goodbye then. It was nice to meet you." She bid them.

  
"And you." Lorne put on a fake smile for Angel's sake.

  
"Bye." Angel nodded before the two of them walked away toward the car. Angel's hand shifted to rest on the smell of the demon's back as they got nearer to the car.

  
"How did it go?" Wesley asked when they got to the car. He was sat in the back seat with the four others (it was really getting a squeeze) as Angel and Lorne got in front.

  
"Better than I expected." Angel shrugged as he started the car.

  
"So she didn't yell at you?" Gunn checked.

  
"No, she apologised."

  
"Really?" Cordy raised he eyebrows.

  
"Yes."

  
"Huh." She sounded but said nothing else.

  
The drive home was quiet because they were quite tired from the journey up and down. Wesley fell asleep on Gunn's shoulder and the latter stroked his hair gently. Angel glanced over and saw that a Lorne had drifted off too. He looked so tranquil and perfect like that causing Angel to smile softly as he drove them back to LA. The day hadn't been half bad and he'd be damned if he let what Buffy had said get in the way of that.


End file.
